User talk:Danparker
Hi, welcome to Theodore Tugboat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Danparker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 04:20, 13 July 2009 =Hi= Have you seen any of my fan stories? And also, are there really 7 seasins of theodore tugboat or was that a rumor? =cool= but were can I find your stories? and also do you like the Theodore and Emily pairing? =Lucky the Vice= If you want, you can have my character Luck the Vice in some of your stories. See his profile on my account. --Sodormatchmaker 00:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) =Thanks= Thanks man. Molly the Valiant Well thanks Danparker, I saw your episode idias, The one that says Theodore the Victoros shocks me to no end becouse I was thinking of a V word for Theodore and I came up with the closest which was Victorios. What a cowencadince. Re- New Fansite Cool! Thanks for telling me. I'm going to look around for a little bit. :) --Molly the Valiant 19:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Danparker I am PNR I have a question. Are the characters in the page Theodore and the Tall Ships spelled correctly. Also It would be nice of you take a photo of the ships featured on the book if not that's ok. Also what seasons are these episodes Hank's Cozy Cove, Hank's Funny Feeling, George's Big Hurry, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Close Call, Emily's Easy Job, Foduck Blows His Stack, Hank And The Silly Faces, and R. Boat And The Queen. :)--PNR 01:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for responding back. :)--PNR 00:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Yes i would like to continue with your series, but i dont belive i have your e-mail, if you can give me your e-mail adress i can message you. Jamesis5 21:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Jamesis5 Gallery Pictures I know you have some episodes you recorded off qubo, but can you put more pictures on the gallery sections on the episode articles, especially Theodore's First Pull, Theodore's Backwards Day, & The Tugboat Pledge? That would be very nice if you did. I would be very happy ;) Pictures & Quotes I was wondering, I would like to see more pictures from Theodore's First Pull, & can you add some quotes & more pictures to that page, & the other episode pages, especially Theodore Changes Sides, etc. I'd be really happy if you did & sent your Theodore Tugboat Episodes to startug so he can upload them. Re: Rare Episode Pictures Thank you. :)--PNR 23:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ? I saw the message, but I,m not sure what to look for. What was you were going to show me on Deviant Art?--Molly the Valiant 20:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) BTW I notest that we are from the same state, if you don't mind me saying.--Molly the Valiant 23:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow! That is ALSOME!!! Now that's Victorious!! :D --Molly the Valiant 19:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL HI there! I did a Christmass themed Theodore Tugboat *giggels* tell me what you think. http://mollythevaliant.deviantart.com/art/Theodore-Tugboat-SantaTheodore-189485234 --Molly the Valiant 21:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Article Those are very interesting facts you found there. I'll try to read more and add more informations to other pages. Thanks for sharing with us! :)--PNR 00:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello and WOW! I just saw the newest pics you uploaded here and I,m so shocked and amazed. Were did you get the info and pics for behind the scenes? :D I gotta know, I,m Theodore crazy! wheeeeeeeee. LOL --Molly the Valiant 22:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh cool! Thanks :) --Molly the Valiant 20:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC)